From Toad to Prince
by DBZAddict
Summary: Todd always gets the role of the looser, dork, whatever. Not in here! What happens when Todd gets away from the abuse at the Brotherhood? Gets free of Mystique and Magneto? Has a growth spurt power evolution and gains new confidence?
1. The woe's of Toad

* * *

**The way I see it, poor Todd Tolansky always gets looked down upon and basically tortured. People should cut him some slack, he is still working on puberty, his evolving mutation, and as far as I know/ in my fic, has no family. **

**I decided to write a fic about him getting the long instead of short end of the stick! (No perverted thoughts people![yet])**

**So, Todd's the main charecter and you wont believe how he turns out. :) I guess you'll just have to read to find out. **

**Anyway: ME NO OWN! X-men:evolution that is. While this story is based on the series somewhat, I've only seen until just after they are exposed, and I own my own charecters. **

.

* * *

_Yo, whad I ever do to deserve this?_ Todd Tolansky thought as he picked himself up once again. Two weeks until summer vacation and the boys of the brotherhood were already getting restless. Todd once again taking the brunt of their teasing and impatience as the scapegoat of the group. Currently, Lance Alvers aka Avalanche was seeing how many tremors does it take to knock out the Toad. Earlier Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver thought it amusing to see how long he could keep the Toad in the air by running circles around him. Then there was his once beloved Wanda Maximoff. Since Magneto had messed with her mind, she just wasn't the same honey bunny he once fell in love with. Or thought he had fallen in love with, he now wasn't so sure. Well, anyway, she had zapped and hexed at him all morning. 

.  
  
About the only one of the teens that hadn't picked on him was Fred aka The Blob, but that was due to two things: the fact that he never noticed Todd and that he was too interested in eating to bother. _At least when the Rogue was here I got some good attention, yo. _If backhanded compliments and teasing in a non-mean way could be considered good. Tabbitha aka Boom-Boom was almost as "good". She may have teased him, but she teased everyone and never in a cruel way. She even made him laugh when she stole Lance's Jeep. In a way he missed her, even though she often blew up his monthly showers.

.  
  
Just then Pietro flashed out of the brotherhood house with the cordless phone. "Oh, Lancy-poo! Your little Pussy-Kat is on the phone for you!", he called in a mocking sing-song voice. Lance glared at him and stalked towards the speedy platinum blond. Taking this rare opportunity, Todd hopped-snuck away. He vowed to find someway to thank Kitty Pryde somehow. Maybe the next time they fought the X-men he would somehow "accidentally" get thrown into her opponent or something. Todd wasn't as dumb or as much as a looser as the others thought. _Someday I'll prove it to them, yo. Right now I know I ain't strong enough, but someday I am so goin to kick their asses._

.  
  
With all the stealth that a toad-boy had, he snuck up the outside wall of the rundown old house to the window of his room. The tiny portal to the inside had cracks in it, but was still sound. It was probably a miracle too. With all the abuse the house had taken, his little attic window was one of the only ones that hadn't had to be replaced. The thick, bubbly glass was sure something, even if it wasn't that much to look at. _Just like me and everything else that's mine, yo. Ugly, but enduring_, he thought climbing through it.

.  
  
He glanced around at his meager kingdom and really saw it for what it was. _Nothin, yo_. While all the other mutants in the house got full rooms downstairs, he was crammed into a tiny make-shift room that made up less than half of the attic. The rest being used for storage for Mystique's things and who knew what else. He had a bed, sort of, a little fold out cot. It was piled high with tattered blankets and a few frayed quilts. The winters up in the unheated attic were harsh. He had a basket full of hand-me-down clothes and a couple of worn sneakers at the foot of the cot. A rickety chair sat at the worn table by the window, the table's fourth leg braced by two bricks. On the table sat an emergency lantern, his only source of light at night.

.  
  
Besides all these things, he owned three battle suits. They were his most prized possessions. Mystique had paid for them surprisingly enough. _I guess she doesn't want me to completely embarrass her in battle, yo_. He thought sarcastically,_ I do bad enough as it is without ripping my pants or somethin_. "It's not my fault I'm still growing and a klutz. I try, I really do, yo, but it's never enough." he murmured quietly. The blue skinned den-mother-from-hell was only marginally less awful than Pietro or Lance, but that was only because she was hardly ever around to demean or sneer at him. Mystique more than made up for her absences when she returned though, as the numerous bruises he sported then could attest. _When she ain't beatin me up, she's bangin with that bastard Sabertooth. Yo, once is all I ever made the mistake of goin near him._

.  
  
Three cracked ribs, a bloody nose, black eye, fractured wrist and a truckload of cuts and bruises. That on top of a "normal" days worth of beating took him out for three weeks._ At least they left me alone until I healed, mostly. Yo, I wish I didn't have to stay with these fuckers_. Suddenly a drastic though hit him: _why do I have to stay here?_ Originally he'd agreed to join Mystique because she promised him food and board. That and the chance to meet others like himself: mutants. _Yo, they may be muties, but they ain't nothing like me. Bunch of freaking pricks, think they're so much better than me, yo_. Food and board and all he'd have to do was use his "powers" here and there to help her and Magneto. _Fucking rip-off, yo. Scraps I get here is worse than what I was getting on the streets, and the beatings is worse too._

.  
  
The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he didn't need the brotherhood anymore. He could take care of himself now, probably even do a lot better on his own. _After dealin' with the shit I do everyday, goin solo would be a piece of cake. Fuck Mystique, fuck Magneto, fuck the damn brotherhood. I am goin to find a way to get the fuck out of here, yo!_ Sitting on his creaky cot, he thought of all he'd need to do to get away and how he'd do it. Plus he had to figure out where to go. Not to the X-men that's for sure, if they knew where he'd run to they would eventually get him. He finally decided to wing it, go on the run and keep moving, maybe head for some big city on the west coast and get lost in it. First, he decided to hop a random train at the station.

.  
  
Looking around at his meager possessions once again, he made yet another decision. This one quite dangerous. He really needed cash and since he had none, he would have to stea- uh, borrow some. Lance put everything into his jeep or into Kitty, Pietro immediately blew anything he wrung from his dad on sweets and coffee, Fred on food, Wanda on her Goth music, and Mystique…. _Holy fucking hell, I can't believe I'm thinkin of stealin from her!_ She probably had the most though, he'd heard Pietro bragging about cracking her safe without her knowing, but even he hadn't taken anything. _Maybe that combo still works. If it does, I'll just grab what I can and run, yo._ It would have to be at the last minute, just before he left and he'd have to make sure everyone was out of the house and gone for the day….

.  
  
_Wait, didn't Lance say something about a road trip? Yah, he wants to head over to some theam park as soon as school's out, yo. Mystique's leaving three days before that with Creed for something with Magneto…._ That was it, after school let out, he'd have to make up something so he couldn't go on the trip. Then, he'd grab the money and take off. Only stopping when he got too exhausted and he just might get free. They probably wouldn't notice he was missing for a few days, maybe not even for a week or two when Mystique was expected back.

.  
  
Glancing out the window, he watched the setting sun. Later he'd sneak down and see if anything was left in the fridge. That and some flies would make up his dinner. Sigh, he hated flies. There were only two reasons he ate them. One, instinct. Two, they were food he could eat. Someday I hope I never have to eat one ever again. At least they were high in protein, lately he craved it. Burgers and beef, tortillas and chicken, chow-mien and pork, fish and chips, just thinking about it made his stomach growl. Too bad the best he could hope for was leftovers and junk food.

.

.

.

* * *

**Well??? I know I went a bit thick on the abuse, but he is a mutant and so I figure it would end up being harsher/ he'd end up taking more than a "normal" person could/would. **

**I also want you readers on "his" side/ to be sympathetic to him.**

**Please Review!**

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Mmmm feathery

* * *

**I actually had this and another chapter or two already written up. Since I am working on several different stories and have A LOT going on right now I probably wont get anything new up for a while. **

**You can yell at me in about two weeks from this last update if you want. K?**

**Oh, and I don't own X-men:evolution, only my own charecters who will be mentioned later.**

.

.

* * *

.

Settling back on his cot to wait, he pushed thoughts of his escape out of his head. The more he thought about it, the more likely he would be to act differently. If the others suspected something of him he was dead meat. Instead he thought of ways to get the meat he craved. _Hmmm, can't buy it, try to steal it and I'd get caught, what else is there? Hunting it down?_, he thought sarcastically._ On second thought, why not? Birds have meat on them don't they? All I'd have to do is take 'em out with my tongue, yo. Then pluck 'em bald and cook them right? Maybe I could get a rabbit or somethin outside of town…._

_.  
_  
Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice as he dozed off. A few hours later he awoke with a growling stomach. Once again he sighed. Now he'd have to brave his way to the kitchen….unless. _Might as well start my hunting now._ Grabbing his switchblade and a lighter he'd snagged off of the jerk acolyte Pyro once, he again made his way out and down the side of the house. Careful to avoid the windows, he quietly touched down on the dirt that was the yard. Now, where to begin?

.  
  
The park wasn't too far and was as good a place for birds and things to hang out as any. He headed out, hoping he didn't run into anyone or anything. Anyone and the brotherhood would likely find out. Anything, and he'd probably loose his nerve. A dog in a nearby yard barked and he almost turned back. "Yo, I gotta calm down. Nothin's goin to go wrong. I can handle this.", he kept murmuring reassurances to himself all the way there. He stopped only once he hopped over the wall surrounding the park.

.  
  
_Ok…now where do I go?_ The grassy open areas were probably not going to have anything but people, either bums or cops. So he headed into the forested region of the grounds. Again he practiced the utmost stealth a clumsy, but desperate toad-boy had to creep through the underbrush until he came to a small clearing. He slowed as he heard rustling and glanced up to the trees. He was in luck, there was a whole flock of pigeons roosting there for the night (?). Narrowing his eyes, he judged his distances as something primal in him woke up. Creeping as close as he dared he prepared himself. Then he leaped!

.  
  
Moments later, after a flurry of startled pigeons took to the air, Todd found himself with quite a catch. In each of his hands he had the necks of now dead pigeons and wrapped in his tongue were two more dead birds. _Well, that was easier than I thought it'd be._ Dropping his prey in a pile he also realized that would probably be the easiest part of this whole thing. He now had to pluck, gut, and cook his prey. All of which he had to get done before dawn as well as get back to the house. Oh, and the whole eating them thing.

.  
  
Gathering up all the sticks and kindling in the clearing and surrounding area he began to make a fire. Because of that whole survival course with the mountain climbing fiasco he had at least learned how to properly contain a flame. In no time he had a cheery little fire going. Then he set plucking feathers. Tedious, annoying, and worth it? Yes. As soon as he finished plucking and gutting the first bird he skewered it and started it roasting before moving on to the next. By the time he had finished cleaning the fourth, the first was done and he nerved himself to dig in.

.  
  
It was surprisingly good, _kind of like a chewy partly burnt chicken_. The partly burnt bit was because of his inattention. The later ones turned out fine. He stuffed himself and finished off every morsel, even cracking the bones for the marrow. Then he buried the remains of his meal and the ashes of his fire with great care. He didn't want to be exposed or start a fire in his new hunting grounds. Once he finished cleaning up he looked at the still dark sky, surprised it was still night. Though it felt close to dawn.

.  
  
That was when he realized he could see perfectly well, even though there was no moon out and no light at all around him. _Huh, cool, that's new_. He also was able to see himself perfectly well now too, as well as the blood and grease on his clothes and hands. _Crap, now I'm going to have to wash up, maybe even take an early shower_. That meant it was more likely he'd get noticed and beat up more. When he didn't shower people tended not to want to come anywhere near him, even to beat him up. The only exceptions were Lance and Pietro who could hurt him from a distance.

.  
  
When he reached the house, he snuck carefully up the house and into his room before making his way downstairs with an extra set of clothes. Glancing at the clock as he passed by he saw it was only two in the morning. _Good, maybe I can get done and get some sleep without interruption. _Slipping into the bathroom, lit only faintly by the tiny opaque window by the street light outside, he stripped and cleaned up as fast as he could. Then he dressed quickly and stuffed his soiled clothes in a plastic bag he'd brought. Once again making his way upstairs with stealth, he glanced at the clock and saw that he'd only taken half an hour. Relived, he shoved the bag under his cot before climbing in it and falling instantly asleep once more.

.  
  
Five hours later he was awakened when a slight tremor shook the house. That was Lance's way of giving everyone a final warning he was about to take off for school and to hurry up if they wanted to ride with him. Quickly throwing off the blanket he'd managed to toss over himself earlier, he leapt out of bed and bound down the stairs and out the door just in time to hop in the back of the jeep before Lance roared out of the driveway.

.

.

.

* * *

**So what do you think of Toad's new diet? I know, I know, Pidgeons, but it's true. They are protein and he is despirate. Just keep reading. **

**Oh, and Reviewing.**

.

.

.

.


	3. Toad's good day and Wolvie night

* * *

**Already with chapter 3!!! I love getting up a bunch of chapters at once. That way the readers get a lot all at once. **

**So how do you all like the direction I'm going in? The pidgeon thing is a little drastic, but it shows you how despirate he is.**

**Ok, now: I don't own X-men:evolution only my own charecters.**

.

* * *

. 

For some reason he felt really good today, even with no breakfast. It might have been the huge pigeon feast, the shower (more like a quick rinse really) or maybe it was the restful sleep he got knowing he'd soon be free. He had a really great day at school too. With everyone so excited about the end of school, nobody felt like picking on him. At lunch, he managed to snag another sophomore's lunch so he didn't have to go hungry. He didn't have detention for once, but Pietro did and Lance was spending the afternoon out with Kitty. Blob was doing what he usually did: eating the day's leftovers from the cafeteria. Wanda, he knew from experience, was probably prowling the mall where she could hang out with Rogue and not get in trouble. That left him free of torment for the rest of the day.

.  
  
What to do with this unexpected blessing? He thought about it while walk/hopping back to the brotherhood house. Checking out the fridge, he thought: _This day just keeps getting better and better._ Someone, maybe even Mystique, had_ actually_ gone shopping. The fridge was full of food and _he_ got first dibs! After some deliberation, he settled on about five whole ham sandwiches, three sodas, and a bag of Cheetos. Woofing down all of it he felt better than he had in a long while. Sleepy too. Figuring that he'd better get some sleep early if he wanted to go hunting again that night he turned in.

.  
  
With only a minor disturbance around eight when lance and Pietro got home and into a fight, he slept soundly until ten. Once again he slipped out of the house and to the park. This time he caught only two pigeons, but that was enough since he'd eaten well during the day. Taking his "kills" back to the same clearing he used before he again cleaned, roasted, and ate them. As he was cleaning up and burying the remains, he heard a very faint rustle. It somehow set his nerves on edge. Finishing up quickly, he crept out of the clearing and into a tree, waiting.

.  
  
Something made a sniffing sound as it drew nearer. A familiar and frightening noise. Chills ran up Todd's spine as his mind raced to think of a way to escape, but all he could think of was: _Oh crap! I am so dead meat. No way I can face him alone!_ Just then the subject of his fears prowled into the clearing and sniffed around like a dog. Then glanced up into the tree where he hid. Todd froze and prayed to god.

.  
  
"Hey kid, I'm not going to eat ya. Get down here, we need to talk.", Wolverine growled out. _Talk? With Logan?!? Well, I guess I should, I'll live that much longer anyway_. Gulping, he hopped down in one bound and landed somewhat gracefully about ten feet away from one of the most feared of the X-man. Standing up straight instead of in his usual slouch he decided to face his fate head on. When he looked over, he was as surprised as Logan to see that he almost reached him in height. "Looks like you've had a growth spurt frog-boy. That, or I've just never seen you out of a crouch before." he commented.

.  
  
"Yo, so what you want to talk to me about Wolvie?", Todd asked bravely. "Watch it kid.", Wolverine growled slightly at the nickname "I'm here because Chuck detected you using your powers out alone in the middle of the night. I'm supposed to find out what you've been doin, though I have a pretty good idea. Spill it." Todd withstood the glare shot at him without flinching, "I was hungry, yo." Logan raised an eyebrow at this. "I always get last pickings at the brotherhood. I can't buy my own food, can't steal it, been cravin' meat, yo." Todd shrugged, "So I figured I'd hunt it. I ain't doin anythin wrong, yo."

.  
  
"No kid, you haven't done anything wrong, but you don't have to hunt to get some food. If you need cash, you know Xavier would be more than willing to help.", said Logan. "Huh, how long do you think I could keep it yo? If the others found I had anything of value, It'd be gone in no time. Besides, if they found out I took any help from the enemy, I'd get beat so bad it would make the time Sabertooth got a hold of me look like a picnic.", he replied wryly. At the mention of Sabertooth Wolverine growled, even more at the idea of him beating a kid.

.  
  
"You know, you don't have to put up with that frog-boy. Xavier's place is _always_ open to ya. Sounds like you have it real bad over there, why not let us help?", Logan offered. Todd grinned half heartedly, "Just like that, yo? How long would I last? Mags would kill me, literally. It would only be a matter of time. Besides, I got my own plan to get out, yo." Todd thought for a moment. _This was one of the X-men, the "good" guys. He should be trustworthy. Should I confide in him a bit?_

.  
  
He finally decided he had no other choice. "You really want to help? Mags has some kind of thing that lets him find and track muties, yo. Tell Xavier to find someway to stop that before schools out and I'll be free." With that he turned and leaped back the way he had come. Behind him he could hear Wolverine sigh before he got out of earshot. Traveling upwind he took the time to be grateful he'd been that way the whole time, he wouldn't have an X-man's scent on him to piss off Sabertooth and cause lot's of questions.

.  
  
Once back at the brotherhood house and in his room, he crashed on the cot. This time he had been much more careful and had taken a small towel to keep clean so as to not need another shower. Stuffing said hand towel under the bed in the plastic bag with his dirty clothes, he worried about his encounter. _What was he going to do? What if the X-men did something to screw everything up? What if they actually managed to destroy the mutie monitor thing, he'd be in their debt! Come to think of it, I guess I already am. Kitty always seems to call lately when Lance is thrashing me Evan Daniels always skates by when Pietro starts to get out of hand, which distracts him and lets me get away. I wonder how many times they were prompted by Xavier? How many times they saved me from serious harm?_

.  
  
The more he thought of it, the more sure he became that the X-men were watching out for him the best they could with him being on the other team. Looking back at all their battles, he couldn't once find a time they seriously fought him. _Only Kurt does that, and that's a personal thing. _Whenever he fought one of the others, he always ended up trapped somewhere or knocked out without any real damage. Of course half of that might just be due to his self-preservation instincts (otherwise known as running away and hiding), but mostly they seemed to go easy on him. _Yo, I'll be…he thought_. Rolling over, he settled down to sleep.

.

.

.

* * *

**Short, but I originally wrote all this out in a Word program as one story and it's a bit difficult trying to figure out where to break it up into chapters.**

**Anyway, Review. I loves those Reviews!**

**More Reviews = more chapies!**

**.**

.

.


	4. Getting the hell out of Dodge, er, Bayvi...

* * *

**I'm hoping to make multiple chapters uploaded at once a habit. That's because I always love it when one of my favorite stories is updated and the more I get to read, the happier I am. **

**Now- don't own X-men:evolution, only my own charecters.**

**Please REVIEW!!!!! Purdy PLEASE???**

**.**

**.**

.

* * *

The next morning, a Tuesday, he woke up early enough to grab a pop tart from Fred before running out to the jeep to enjoy his stolen scrap of breakfast. Normally, he'd also snatch a few flies, but someone had taken out the trash and there weren't many of them hanging around. Besides, with his meals the last two nights he hadn't had to stoop that low for protein. Not long after eating he found himself flat on his back on the ground. Blinking, he took a few moments to register the fact and that he could hear Pietro snickering somewhere nearby. _Oh, great_, he thought, _another day of torture once again._

.  
  
The next week passed both quickly and agonizingly slowly. Quickly, because there was a lot going on. Finals, parties, even a few battles with the X-men. Once again he was taken out early when Shadowcat phased him halfway through a wall and again when Iceman froze his feet to the ground and his tongue to a pole. It went agonizingly slowly because everyone was anxious for the summer vacation to start. So far, none of the X-men seemed to know about his meeting with Wolverine and so neither did the brotherhood, Acolytes, Magneto or Mystique.

.  
  
Three days before the freshmen through juniors got out (seniors got out and graduated a week before all the other grades) Mystique and Sabertooth were picked up by two metal spheres by Magneto. They had left enough cash behind in Lance's care to feed the group for the two weeks they planned to be gone. _Like it'll last. More than likely they'll blow it and everything else they have on the trip and it'll be everyone for themselves. Good thing I ain't going to be around to see it_, Todd thought.

.  
  
Finally the day of freedom came. Todd put his plan into action once school was out after 3:00pm. All the brotherhood members were heading out to the parking lot when they spotted a few of the X-men around their cars. Being the last day and spirits were high, they all got into a fight of course. Somewhere in the middle of it, Todd purposely managed to sprain his ankle slightly. It was enough to cause it to swell and discolor, but he could still hop on it. He played it up of course, making it seem worse than it was so he'd be left behind. Surprisingly, Lance left him enough cash for the weekend instead of making him fend for himself.

.  
  
Later, after they had all driven off, he sat on the couch with an ice pack on._ So far so good, yo. I'll wait until dark, incase they forgot anything and send Pietro back for it. They also said they'd call. I doubt they will, but I should probably wait and see anyway. Yo, might as well take advantage of anything in the fridge while I can_. Carefully he made his way to the kitchen and scoped out his options. Not much, but he finished off what there was in short order. Full and feeling better, he went up to his room. Taking out the duffle bag he'd used when he arrived at the brotherhood, he folded up his clothes and stuffed them in it. After careful contemplation, he decided to leave his battle suits behind. Never know if they've been bugged.

.  
  
He also packed up the three best of his blankets, his extra sneakers, his emergency lantern in which he put new batteries from elsewhere in the house, two towels, some toiletries, some of the less perishable foods he'd found, and the few meager possessions precious to him. Then he took a good long shower. Scrubbing and scouring off the grime like he'd been unable to in a long time. He brushed his teeth too, revealing them to actually be in perfect shape and pearly white. Then for a few more hours, he sat on the couch watching TV and relaxing with an ice pack on again. Finally, at about ten, the phone rang.

.  
  
"Yo, whaz up?", he answered. In the background he could hear lots of people, even Wanda shouting at Pietro. "So I guess you are still alive huh?", asked Lance sarcastically. "I guess, bit tired, but alive yo.", he replied. "You know, if you really want to come out here, I'm sure Pietro could come back and get you. He'd love a chance to get away from Wanda for a while." Todd chuckled, "Yo, sorry, but he'll just have to suffer. I'm enjoying the peace and quiet for once. You'll just have live without my charming good looks for a while." Lance snorted, "What ever will we do!", he mocked.

.  
  
There was a shriek in the background that could only belong to Wanda, followed by a loud explosion. He could almost hear Lance wince, "Look, I gotta go. You think you'll be fine until we get back on Monday?" "No problem. Don't worry about me, yo. I can handle myself for a while. I ain't no kiddy.", Todd replied. "Whatever, see ya." Click. _Finally, now to cut and run_. Dropping the ice pack, he quickly bound upstairs to the door to Mystiques room. Taking out a lock pick (he picked the skill up on the streets), he began working on the door.

.  
  
Within moments there was a click and he swung the door open. Ignoring the main bedroom, he made his way to the adjoining bathroom. Opening the cupboard nearest the shower, he spotted the safe. Hoping to god that she hadn't changed it, he dialed the combo. Click. The door opened. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had held, only to gasp at what he saw inside. _There must be thousands of dollars right here!_ Twenties, tens, some fifties, but mostly lower denominations lay stacked neatly. There were also some files leaning against the side.

.  
  
Making his decision swiftly, he took out the money from the back, then he carefully stacked some of the piles sideways and put the top layer back. This way, she wouldn't suspect anything wrong at first glance. Next he took out the files and glanced at their contents. _Holy shit! _Secret government plots, bases, and conspiracies! Complex attack plans, blueprints, and inside info. Lists of other mutants and their powers, lists of moles in companies and people on the take. _This might be either valuable enough blackmail to keep them off me, or it will make them hunt me down that much harder._

.  
  
He decided to take them and hope for the best. He grabbed some random papers from files in a cabinet beside Mystiques desk and replaced the contents of the files with them before stuffing the valuable documents into his bag. Making sure everything looked like it had before he paused before shutting the safe. _What if Sabertooth smells me in here?_ Looking around he spied a vial of perfume on the counter. _That ought to stink up enough to hide my smell_. He carefully sprayed a little in the safe, then shut it. Then he closed the cupboard and laid the bottle down on the counters edge. It wasn't shut completely and a little began leaking out. _This way she'll just think it's an accident._

.  
  
Grabbing his bag he locked the door on his way out. Soon he was out in back of the house and heading over a few backyards before coming out onto the street again. Looking around he sighed in relief. No one saw, no one is following, _so far so good_. In a short time he made it to the train station. Even though it was late, the station was crowded with people. Taking an extra precaution, he walked around all of the platforms and touched everything. That way neither Sabertooth or Wolverine would know which train he ended up taking.

.  
  
Also to throw them off, he bought a ticket for a train heading down to North Carolina. Once he got on, he went to the opposite side of the train and hopped off of it onto another one heading someplace west. He just stepped outside when they asked for tickets and no one bothered him. Of course it would have been hard for them to see him on top of the cars anyway. There was even a complimentary dinner. True it was just a bowl of soup, some breadsticks and a soda, but it was free. He also got a good night's rest curled up in a seat more comfortable than his cot. Thus he began his journey.

.

.

.

* * *

**So it begins, his journey towards self discovery. **

**So what do you thiiiiinnnk????? Come on! Please tell me?!?! Review! Me=begging.**

**.**

.

.

.


	5. The wandering

* * *

**Just gotta thank my reviewers! Riye Link/ Reu and Weirdlet and goddess. Oh, and goddess? Please don't do that again. Review, but not like that K? I'd apreciate it. **

**So...Don't own X-men:evolution only my own charecters and changes I make to others. **

**I LOVE Mt. Dew!!!! Which I also don't own. Sorry, I do that some times.**

.

.

* * *

. 

The next morning as they pulled into a stop just inside Pennsylvania, he got off and bought a quick breakfast before hopping into a cargo car heading to Ohio. Many hours and a few stops later he hopped to a new ride again, this one heading south, deeper into Ohio. As it got dark he once again changed trains at a busy stop in Cincinnati, this time in a passenger section. Another long trip, free meal, and good sleep later he awoke in Northern Kentucky.

.  
  
By this time he figured it would be a good idea to travel by a different route for a change. Besides, sitting for so long was getting annoying, even though it did allow his ankle to heal. So he walked. Yup, walked. Cross country he hiked, hunting when hungry, sleeping when tired, bathing in a stream once after falling in some mud. "Roughing" is was actually less stressful and easier than surviving at the brotherhood.

.  
  
Eventually he came to a city with a large airport in Tennessee and decided to try hitching a ride on a flight somewhere. After he cleaned up, got a good nights rest in a motel, and bought some new clothes though. The ones he had taken off with were _very_ worse for wear and all but rags and his duffle was falling apart. While at a local mall shopping for clothes and a backpack, he also got a haircut. That and _new_ clothes (for once) made him look totally different. It could also have something to do with the growth spurt he was going through, but at the time he just thought it was the clothes.

.  
  
It turns out that hopping a flight wasn't as hard for him as he'd thought. He just had to pick the right flight, one neither too empty or too full. Then slip past the security checkpoint, create a minor distraction and slip on the plane while the ticket attendants weren't paying attention. His first flight took him to Connecticut, then he hopped one over to Mississippi, next to Oklahoma, and finally he ended up in San Antonio Texas. There he decided to stay for a while. After all his wanderings, being constantly on the move for about a month, he was a bit tierd out. So he found a cheap apartment, got a job here and there where he didn't need ID, and made his living. He even came across a few mutants on the list. One of which he became so close with, they arranged to be adopted together just to be siblings. He finally had family!

.  
  
Of course by now the others knew he was gone. The brotherhood just wrote him off. Sabertooth tried to track him down, but lost his two week old scent like he'd planned. Mystique raged and tried to find him with her contacts, but even she failed. Magneto was actually slightly impressed, _angry_, but impressed. Eric decided to keep an eye out for him, but continue on as planned. The acolytes admired him. _He_ had done what _they_ were unable to do: escape.

.  
  
Of all the X-men, only Logan and Xavier weren't surprised. The teen mutants gossiped aloud while the adults were just quietly proud. Both knew Todd had been picked on, but only the adults knew how abused he had really been. They had done as he had asked and managed to take out Magnetos warped version of Cerebro. He would no doubt re-build it, but at least they had given Todd time. It would probably take Magnus at least two years to find all the right components.

.  
  
Back in Texas, Todd was doing well. He spent three months there while he built up his cash. He was also adapting and evolving. If you compared his powers to the life stages of the toad he resembled, it seemed his powers back in Bayville had been that of a legless tadpole. Now he was working up to that of a tadpole with legs just loosing it's tail. He gained several new abilities and lost some less desirable traits. For instance, he now not only resembled an amphibian, but also somewhat a lizard.

.  
  
He could squirt blood from his eye like the horny toad. His old teeth fell out one by one to be replaced by stronger, sharper teeth including sharp K-9's. Now he is stronger, more muscular, agile and faster. One of his mutant friends Gabriel (Gab-ree-el, a girl) taught him some martial arts and another friend named Miguel taught him blade work. His features were becoming more defined and manly, less like a child with that unfinished look.

.  
  
As the new school year approached, he made a decision. He wanted to finish school, but if he settled anywhere they'd find him. If he went back just yet, they'd kill him. Gabriel suggested he go live with her cousin in Colorado. She'd set him up with a false identity and home school him. Then, later he could straighten it out if he wanted and show it was truly him. He took the offer. Todd liked his life there, but felt he'd stayed in one place far too long.

.  
  
This time he paid and traveled the legal way, though he did go under a false identity. He had changed physically enough that he doubted anyone would recognize him now. When he arrived in Denver he was picked up by Lacy, the daughter of his friend's cousin. They drove the rest of the day to a small town in the middle of nowhere. There he met Justin, Lacy's boyfriend. Both turned out to be mutants. Lacy had minor telekinetic powers and used them for tiny things like sewing and embroidery. This made her money on the side. She was also a great hacker and taught Todd a few things. Justin had powers similar to Lance, but instead of shaking earth, he molded it and worked with it.

.  
  
Four more blissful months passed, Todd excelling in his schoolwork without brotherhood interruptions. He helped here and there at odd jobs to make cash and became best friends with Lacy, Justin and another guy named Sirius who not only looked like Gambit, but had powers similar to him too. He suspected they were related somehow. Todd, meanwhile, kept evolving. He now had attractive green hair instead of swampy green, his eyes were an attractive gold-yellow, his facial features matured and he had a body going on great.

.  
  
His powers had changed too. Instead of hocking up loogies, he had a small hole under his tongue leading to a pipe that connected to various glands from which he could shoot various substances. From the normal slippery slime and slime that hardened, to a new goo that gave off a mild paralyzing neurotoxin in gas form and a mild acid goop. He now had variety. His tongue and neck were strong enough that he could probably hold up the Blob. It was also mostly dry and only moist when he wanted it to be. Todd could also leap far greater distances and had a stronger kick than before.

.  
  
Around the end of December and after Christmas, he once again decided to move on. This time he took another identity and transferred to a little town in western Oregon, not too far from the city of Portland. There he honed his skills in martial arts, blade work, hacking, and a new skill: dancing. Yes, dancing. Besides being fun, it helped improve his coordination and control. It (besides his dashing new good looks) also got him the girls. Yes, he was now a ladies man and got plenty of experience in that area. (wink wink)

.  
  
He only stayed there for two months before moving on, this time back on the east coast for a while. Down in Florida, he spent time living it up. He was especially skilled at "gambling" and won lots of money here and there, never too much in one place. He bought a motorcycle and customized it, got a tattoo of a horned toad on his right upper shoulder blade and a barbed wire with Japanese symbols around his left arm. He even pierced his left ear. Twice. Totally changed his image, clothes and all. He now had the hot bad-boy look down. Another two months gone.

.  
  
The next place he moved was all the way back over to California. This time kept moving here and there all up and down the coast, surfing. Riding here and there with some other mutant buddies. He was a natural with his strong legs and ability to hold his breath for ten minutes. He won a few contests here and there, but it was mostly the off season. He also got into some underground fighting rings for a while and kicked ass, but dropped out when they got suspicious. This time he stayed for three months again.

.  
  
During all this time and change he kept in touch with his Mutant friends in Texas, Colorado, and all the places he'd been. He spent the last month before the next school year contacting them and arranging for their help. He had decided he finally wanted to go back to finish high school and face his past in Bayville. He felt strong enough and had friends strong enough to help him who he trusted, unlike the brotherhood.

.

.

.

* * *

**Yes it was a basic summery of his wandering years, and he'll reveal a few more details later on. I just wanted most of the story to revolve around him in Bayville after his evolution, but with a solid background for the "between" time.**

**Oh, and just to make things streight, he will be starting his senior year when he returns. I don't know if I figured all the months right, so stick with me here.**

**So once again with the demanding of your opinion! **

**In other words: Review!!!!!**

.

.

.

.


	6. Home sweet home

* * *

**Just to let you know, I am going to let you get to know all my new charecters. This chapter will be a bit vague where they're concerned, but I'll clear stuff up later on.**

**Right- me no own X-men:evolution **

**I only own**

**Gabriel, Justin, Lacy, Bueler,Keith, Rita, Chad, and all thier nicknames and things associated with them. Also the changes I made to other charecters like Todd.**

.

* * *

.

"Oh, god. It feels so freakin' weird to be back.", the youth muttered as he stepped outside the Bayville airport. Glancing around he looked for the friends who were to pick him up. They had arrived throughout the last month and had already taken care of getting settled._ Ah, there they are._ He smiled as he caught sight of Lacey and Justin making out by their new Hum-V. "YO! LOVEBIRDS!", he called out as he approached. They quickly broke apart, though only slightly embarrassed. _Man, they should hurry up with the wedding already_, he thought. Though he knew they were waiting for Lacy to graduate this year.

.  
  
"Hey, it took you long enough! We were getting bored, so decided to entertain ourselves.", Justin smiled while Lacey blushed. "Sorry, it took forever to find my freakin baggage. So, this your new ride?", he asked. "Yep, sweet ain't she. Haven't had time to customize her yet, though. Speaking of which, where's that bike of yours you kept telling us about? From the way you talk about her I'd think you wouldn't let her out of your sight!", he said as they all climbed into the vehicle. "Sirius has been finishing up this driving cross country trucking job, so he said he'd bring her with him on his way here. It's not like I could take her on the plane with me.", Todd replied.

.  
  
Heading down the highway into town, Lacey decided to comment on something she had noticed, "You know, when you lived with us you used to say "yo" in almost every sentence. Then, when ever you called, I heard it less and less. Now I hardly ever hear you say it. What happened with that?" Todd smiled, "First of all, I found out how dumb it sounded to everyone. No one in Oregon used it, people in Florida looked at me like a freak, and if you say it at the wrong time in California your liable to get shot. So I ended up trainin' myself to stop using it."

.  
  
"Dude, you sound different too. Not just the whole changed voice thing that finally kicked in, but your using more…", Justin paused trying to find a delicate way to say it when Lacey finished for him, "More educated and intelligent words. Like liable." "Well, I_ am_ more educated. You saw how good I did with my school work, I just kept at it even when I moved. If it's one thing I learned this past year or so, it's that you gotta have brains to go with your brawn.", his face saddened a bit, "You know, I really wish I had learned that sooner."

.  
  
Both friends hated to see him down so Justin changed the subject, "Hey, I know! How about we stay up and have ourselves a movie night? Popcorn, candy, booze-" Lacey slapped his arm, "Alright! Alright! Just kidding! Ok, so no popcorn.", she slapped him again. Todd laughed along with them, _man I missed them and their teasing. I can't wait to see how everyone's been getting along together. I bet Rita and Derrick can't stand each other. Wonder if any fur or feathers have gone flying yet. Literally._

.  
  
His musings were cut off as Justin announced they were there. Todd's jaw dropped, "Yo, no way!", was all he could say. He had expected a big house, but more like a glorified version of the brotherhood's. Not the spanking new looking mini-mansion before him. Though he thought it kind of odd for it to be navy blue with sky blue trim and shutters. _Still, it rocks!_ All neat, with a and trimmed yard, obvious sign that Tanya was already here.

.  
  
Both Lacey and Justin laughed at him, "Thought you didn't say that anymore?", she asked. Getting back his composure he replied, "Only in times of great stress or amazement. How'd you all manage to get digs this good? I know we all pooled cash, but… wow!" He himself had probably put in enough cash to buy the brotherhood property. He hadn't expected the others to put much in though. After all, they were here on his behalf. They had all left the lives they had built to come carve out a new one here, in anti-mutant central, even if they only stayed the school year.

.  
  
"Mostly me, but these others helped.", a guy on the porch he hadn't noticed before answered. Another guy next to him elbowed him in the ribs, "Don't mind Bueler here, modesty isn't one of his strong points. How ya been Kicker?" Todd smiled at the nickname, "Great, Sparky." Keith growled, "I told you not to call me that! It's Shocker! You aching to get your ass kicked again?!" "Oh, seems I remember it the other way around. I was still standing and you were flat on your back the last time we rumbled.", Todd teased. "Yah, but I stayed conscious while you passed out after they called it.", with that Keith grabbed Todd in a friendly headlock and gave him a static noogie.

.  
  
"Aaargh! Cut that out! My hair is messed up enough as it is from the flight!", he halfheartedly squirmed in Keith's grasp. Laughing he finally let Todd go, "Your hair is messed up period. What did you do to it? Last time I saw you in Fort Lauderdale you had it long and in a band at your neck. What's with the short spiked up bit? And where'd that lighter streak on the sides come from?" Fixing his much abused hair, "Long hair is a drag when you surf, it gets all in your eyes when you wipe out. And when you fight it gets in the way all the time. So I cut it. The light coloring just happened. Probably my mutie thing."

.  
  
"Still up with street fighting, eh? Rita's goin' to be pissed. She told you to get out of that.", he replied as they all grabbed one of Todd's bags and led him into the house. "Rita's freakin over protective. She's your sister not mine, and your younger one at that. Anyway, not street fighting really. Got into kickboxing for a while, did some martial arts competition, but pretty much just focused on caching waves. Hey, have you met Chad yet. Surfing with him is awesome!" Keith gave him this look like: are you crazy?! "You know I don't swim or go near water like that! You want me to short circuit?" Just then they reached his room. Before anyone could reach for the knob, the door flew open and Todd was tackled by a dark haired blur. Blinking and trying to figure out what happened, he finally got his wits back when the others began laughing. "Gah, Gabby get off! I need to breath you know!", he said while trying to pry the girl's arms from around his neck.

.  
  
Eventually she complied, but after they had gotten back up she started into a scold. "It's been forever! You called, but why couldn't you have visited? It wouldn't have killed you to come see us you know! Do you know how worried… hey what's with your hair?", She finally stopped long enough to step back and get a good look at him. Taking this opportunity, he jumped in as she paused for air, "Gabriel, I just got in from a long flight, I am tired, hungry, and tomorrow have to deal with demons from my past. You mind if I chill a bit before the interrogation?" She blushed, "Sorry, it's just…". "I know babes, you were worried. Hey, Lacey and Justin suggested a get together tonight, how 'bout I tell you all everything then K?" She nodded and slipped by the others in the hall to go downstairs.

.  
  
"You two have a thing? She never mentioned it.", asked Bueler. "Me and Gabby? Nah, she's my adopted sister. First place I settled down, had no one and nothin. She was my first friend, helped me out a lot, got me jobs, let me live at her place first off before I got my own.", Todd answered. "You guys can just drop everything there, I'll take care of it. Need to unpack and rest a bit if you don't mind. I'll be down in a bit, ok?", he went on. "Sure thing Kicker, but don't be too long. Miguel and Merriam are cookin' tonight, you really don't want to miss it!", Keith warned as he sat down one of Todd's bag and headed downstairs. The others soon followed after similar warnings not to miss the feast.

.  
  
After pulling in all his luggage, he shut the door behind him and leaned up against it. _God, am I really back? What the hell am I goin to do when I run into… anyone I know? Don't panic, I can handle this. I got my friends and I ain't the skinny little runt I was back then. I can kick serious ass and I am not about to let anyone run me over now!_ Feeling a little better, he took the time to look around his room. What he saw made his hart clench. _I can't believe they…did all this for me!_

.

.

* * *

**So what did they do for him? And who are all these people? He's got a sweet ride? He surfs?!? **

**Cool huh?**

**Hope you like it. Trying really hard at the dialog thing and keeping personalities streight. How am I doin' ?**

**Review!**

.

.

.

.

.


	7. New room and New Look

* * *

**Ok, 'nother real shortie. Mostly full of descriptions of Todd and his room. I want this room. It rocks! **

**Ehem...Again with the painful and irritating disclaimer of doom:**

**I don't own X-men:evolution only my own invented peoples and things which I've already mentioned in previous chapters.**

**I love Reviews and making my readers happy so Review so I can do so by getting input from Reviews!!!**

**Once more: Review please.**

.

.

* * *

. 

His room was 10x12, fairly small compared to the scale of the rest of the house, but to him it was perfect. It had a huge window, one of those ones that stuck out with a seat in it. Framing it were dark green, thick curtains no doubt able to totally block out any and all light. _Gabby… she remembered how I hate being woken up by the sun_. To the left in the corner by the window was a thick, comfy twin bed with a quilted comforter of all shades of green edged in a mahogany brown. He could tell it was one of Lacey's best works.

.  
  
Next to the bed was a sturdy night table, on top of it was a sculpted, granite, stone-based lamp that portrayed a mountain with a stream. _Not just any stream, the one where Justin and I got into that huge water fight and got all our stuff wet. We had to go home soaked. Lacy was pissed._ Justin definitely made that.

.  
  
At the foot of the bed was a bench-chest. It was made of willow branches all woven together, and not just in a normal-after-they're-picked way. He could tell that Tanya had grown them that way. Now they were fused together so that the whole thing was airtight. On top was a cushion made of dark green felt, it looked like moss covered the chest. He loved it!

.  
  
Directly to the left after entering the room, on the same wall as the bed, was the closet. It was open and he could see it had a bunch of hangers already in it. He could also see that one hanger already held something. _No way! That's just like the coat I had when we fought the first time we met, it was totally ruined and I could never find another like it_._ Keith must have looked everywhere to get it._ The long, black, trench coat also had a new addition to it on it's back: a fierce looking horny toad like his tattoo, but behind it were silver marks of electricity.

.  
  
He almost felt like crying right then, but managed to hold it in. That is, until he looked to the right side of the room. There, in the far right corner, was a fancy desk. At that desk was a swank chair. _On_ that desk was a brand new emergency lantern just like he used to have. He couldn't help but laugh as a few unnoticed tears crept down his face. Next to the lantern was a simple note in Chad's hand writing: Water-proof. He had managed to keep the first lantern until just after he and Chad had met. Then a storm had hit. It was so bad that on the way back to Chad's car, they had been hit by a huge wave and he had lost it.

.

Next to the Desk and chair were several bookshelves. They were mostly empty for now. They only had one thing sitting on top: an orange and black, stuffed, plush tiger. Rita's favorite form was a tiger. She had had nightmares once when he had been staying with them. Keith was out so she came to Todd for comfort. He had later given her one just like it, but white. When he had woken her up while having nightmares, she had let him borrow it. He made her swear never to tell anyone. Now she had given him his own.

.  
  
Taking a closer look at his room, he noticed something on the wall above the head of his bed. It was an Indian dream catcher. This one he could tell was hand made and the feather's on it looked familiar… _Derrick! Those are Derrick's feathers! He must have plucked them out himself! That must have hurt like hell._ The long, golden feathers hung mute testimony to the concern for his well being.

.  
  
_Man, I never knew the guys cared that much for me. I mean, I knew they cared enough to come make sure I didn't get my ass kicked, but this… _Sniffing he realized he was crying and hurriedly wiped his face off. "Uhg, sniff, can't break down now. Sheesh, get a grip.", he murmured, doing the whole manly-repression-of-emotion thing. He went over and sat on the bed, it was like touching down in heaven. Before he realized it he was curled up on top of the covers and fast asleep. The long trip, stress of coming back, and emotional overload taking their toll.

.  
  
About two hours later he awoke when he heard his door open. Blinking quickly to clear his eyes, he relaxed when he recognized Chad coming towards him. "Hey dude, crashed out huh? Just came to get you before everyone gets impatient and scarffs the chow. You so don't wanna be late for your own welcome feast, dude. Especially since it's Miguel and Merriam's cooking!" He held his hand out for Todd to take. _Same surfer dude Chad_.

.  
  
He accepted the hand up, "I'll be right down, just goin to change and freshen up real quick. ok?", he replied, still groggy from just waking up. "Oh, and thanks man. The lantern and all," Todd said, gesturing at it, "It really cheered me up." Chad gave him a wide grin, "No problem man! Anyway, make it quick, _we're_ not supposed to eat until _you_ do.", his stomach growled for emphasis. They both laughed and Chad headed out the door.

.  
  
Grabbing some clothes from one of his bags he quickly changed out of his rumpled smelly ones. On his way downstairs he stopped by the bathroom to freshen up. There he paused to take stock of himself, realizing just how far he had come and how different he would appear to those who once knew him here. The hair was one thing. When he left, it was a dull brown going on green, lank and ratty. Now it was a pure bright green with pale green streaks on the sides. It was cut short and stood up in spikes even without any gel. In fact, it was clean, soft, and vibrant.

.  
  
His eyes were once a yucky swampy yellow as they changed from their original brown to their current clear gold-yellow. They sparkled with the happiness and confidence he had found since leaving his old role of punching bag behind. They were set in quite a different face now too. As the months had passed, he had gained physical maturity and his features evolved to a more attractive form. He had been called handsome and even stud-ly, by beautiful girls no less!

.  
  
His body was more attractive too. Instead of the wiry, lanky young boy body, he now had a muscular, toned young manly body. He swore he saw someone drool once. Firm biceps, strong pectorals, rippling back muscles, six-pack for abs, his upper body rocked. His lower body was still the strongest part of him, thighs and calves able to kick in a cinderblock wall with ease, a firm ass that many girls just had to grab. _Other parts down there too_, he grinned as he thought of how good it was to get the girls. Something that had never happened while he had been in Bayville.

.  
  
His choice in clothing was much different as well. _It helps when you actually have the cash to choose what to wear._ Currently, he had on one of his favorite outfits: Black baggy jeans with a silver chain-belt and studs, white muscle shirt, and open dark green over shirt. He had in his two customary silver earrings in his left ear and the silver necklace from Hot Topic that Rita had given him once. That and a silver watch on his left wrist made up his outfit. _A lot different from torn, worn jeans and a dirty T-shirt._

.  
  
Sighing and in a much better mood, he made his way downstairs where everyone was congregating. He hurried his steps as the most delicious scent hit his nose. _If the food tastes as good as it smells I am going to have to get those two to cook everyday. Of course if I do that, I'll probably get bigger than the Blob_. "Finally! What took you? Never mind, get over here so we can eat!", Rita ordered. Todd laughed, "Ok! Ok! Keep your fur on Fuzzy!".

.

.

* * *

**Again with the sorry and the shortness, but I find it hard to break up a story I wrote all in one piece into chapters. **

**Hey, at least I'm getting a lot up at a time eh? **

**So rant, rave, go Blah Blah Blah, but write me something please! **

**Reviews give me the will to go on!!! (drags self across barren, empty wasteland towards next review) .**

.

.

.


	8. Family Breifing

* * *

**I no own X-men: evolution (yet) But soon I'll own the world! Mwa ha ha ha ha!!!!**

**Sorry, just read a lot of people doing that and wanted to give it a try. **

**Oh, and this chapter has even more new charecters so I suppose I should claim them all here:**

**Gabriel, Justin, Lacey, Sirius, Bueler, Keith, Merriam, Miguel, Lucas, Samantha, Tanya, Amethyst, Mia, and Nathanial. **

**I know it sounds like a lot of people, but look at all the members of the X-men! You can keep _them_ streight right?**

.

.

* * *

. 

Over dinner, in which he found out the food tasted better than it smelled (which he didn't know was possible) he met and got to know those friends of his friends that had come to support them and him. He'd already met Keith's hacker friend Bueler. Now he got to meet the talented cook Merriam, she turned out to be Miguel's half sister. There was also Lucas and Samantha who were cousins and both friends of Tanya's, Gabriel's friend Amethyst and her sister Mia.

.  
  
Todd was a little disappointed that his friend Nathaniel (Nate) chose not to show up, but he was never very good with crowds, and boy had it become one! It reminded him of thanksgiving dinners you see on TV with all the friends and family chatting and passing around the food. _Huh, he thought with wonder, I guess this is like my family, and I sure am giving thanks for them now._ With that last thought, he dug in.

.  
  
After everyone had stuffed themselves and profusely praised the chefs, they all gathered in the front living room. It was the only place they could all fit, and even then some had to sprawl on the floor. That was ok though, because of the thick plush carpet. Todd sat in the recliner and everyone got settled around him. "So Kicker, spill it! We've all been here a while, but haven't seen much. Why don't you tell us about Bayville was like for you last time you were here.", Keith asked. "Yah T., we're all here to watch your back, why don't you tell us about some of what we might be up against?", Derrick added.

.  
  
Wincing inside, Todd sighed. _I knew I'd have to go into details sometime, and I suppose I have waited to the last minute already…_ "I know I told all of ya I had it hard back here right? Well, what you didn't know was how hard. You see, I was a little runt back then. Gabby and Miguel, you guys saw me and that was after being free for a while. Since then I've changed a lot.", Todd paused nerving himself to go on and relive those unpleasant memories. "I was a punchin' bag plain and simple. Everyday I got picked on at best, beat black and blue regularly, and sometimes even got a few broken bones once. That was just from my teammates."

.  
  
Everyone looked at him shocked, the Todd _they_ knew would never have taken that. "Some teammates.", Bueler mumbled. "Yah, more like pack of bullies, why'd you put up with that Kicker?", chimed in Rita. "Simple, I was scrawny and weak with no friends to back me. That and…."he shivered, "Magneto, Mystique, and Sabertooth." Just thinking about them again gave him the chills. He'd always associate them with pain and misery. "They were the so called leaders of that brotherhood group right?", questioned Miguel, "The ones you said would kill you if they ever found you?"

.  
  
Chad looked at him with admiration, "Man, I knew you were brave Dude, but coming back to face people who want you dead? Don't know if I could do that." "You guys might have to if you stick wi' me. They might try to kill you, just for helping me out. Or just for knowin' me. These guys are everything the anti-mutant groups think of when they think of muties. Ruthless, cruel, bastards who will do anything to get what they want." They all looked a bit grim for a moment.

.  
  
"Don't worry T, we're stickin' by you no matter what.", assured Derrick. "Yah, bro. We knew we'd be riskin' a lot coming here, but we also knew _you'd_ be riskin' a lot more.", that from Gabriel. Then a simple, "We're with ya.", from Justin. The others made similar murmurs of agreement, all solidly supporting him. Todd blinked moisture from his eyes, "Man, wha'd I ever do to deserve you guys?" "From what you've been sayin', you endured hell. Now why don't you tell us more about the jerks so we can be prepared when we have to face them? Because I have no doubt we will.", Lucas asked. Sam leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Even if we have to hunt them down." Lucas nodded slightly.

.  
  
"Well, there's Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver. He is a speed demon, runs so fast he can run on water. He's Magneto's son. His sister's name is Wanda Maximoff, she's called the Scarlet Witch. She fires hex's and can do some serious damage. Neither really liked their pops last time I checked and neither were in his good graces.", he began. "Then there's Lance Alvers aka Avalanche, he does earthquakes so watch out Justin. Those three were the worst of the teens…"

.  
  
About an hour and a half later, at nine o'clock, he had pretty much briefed them all on his enemies. He also told them a bit about the X-men and how they always did their best by him. Lastly, he told them about his new plans for the school year and how he wanted to approach the possibility of a confrontation. "See, I want them to see me for who I am now before they figure out who I used to be. So I registered under my new last name. Me and Gabby both. You guys mind not callin' me Todd? Call me T. or use a nickname like Kicker or somethin, 'K?" he asked.

.  
  
They all nodded, "So what is your and Gabriel's new last name?", inquired Amethyst. "Don't laugh or I'll kick your asses!", Gabby threatened. "Chill babes," Todd placed a hand on his sis's shoulder, "We got this lady down in San Antonio to adopt us both so we'd be legally sibs, but we had to take her last name and it's kinda weird." "Well fess up dude! How bad could it be? Can't be any worse than that alias you was usin' down in L.A.! I mean, Butchrod?", a few had to cover their mouths to hid their snickers. "Yo, worse man.", he fidgeted before blurting out: "(cough)Wigglesman(cough)".

.  
  
They all looked at him funny, they had heard it even though he'd tried to cover it. "You can't be serious, Wigglesman? You're right man, that is worse than Butchrod. Couldn't you find anyone else?", Chad asked disbelievingly. Gabriel glared at him, "How many people you know would be willing to adopt two nearly adult kids with no questions for only one grand? It's not like we had many choices. As it is, we pay her two hundred fifty a month to keep it up." She didn't mention that they probably wouldn't have to pay for much longer, the cash probably went into getting her drugs more often than food. Like she said, they didn't have many choices.

.  
  
"Well, anyway some of us have school tomorrow and need to get to sleep. Who needs a ride? Justin can take three, besides me, in the Hum-V.", Lacy offered her fiancé up to be a chuffer. He gave her a put upon look, but she ignored him, "How about we take Gabby, Rita, and T? Chad can take Tanya and swing by Amy and Sam's place to pick them up in his convertible. How's that all sound?" "Sounds good to me. Hey, we didn't get a movie night Lace! I feel cheated.", Todd fake pouted, everyone laughed. "Tell you what Kicker, how about I swing by the rental place and pick something up tomorrow? Maybe load up with snacks and soda. Then, when you all get out of school, we'll have a party!", Keith suggested, "I'll even buy."

.  
  
Lacy glared and started to open her mouth, but Justin interrupted, "We know, love! No booze…. on a school night." She slapped his arm like usual, she sighed and rolled her eyes, "You are hopeless, you know that?" He grinned, "You know you love it." "Gack! It's gettin' all mushy in here!", Todd grabbed his throat like he was suffocating on the love you could almost see between them. Justin threw a pillow at him from the couch without looking up.

.

Again, everyone laughed as they headed up to their rooms or out the door to go to their apartments. Todd saw those to the door. As he shut it behind Bueler, the last to leave, he got a swat on the back of his head. Ducking and spinning around he raised his hands in supplication, "Hey Gabby, what was that for?" She hmfed, and spun around to go upstairs, "That was for not visiting! I hugged you in relief earlier, I just owed you that and hadn't gotten around to it until now." He shook his head as she shut her door. _Man, I'll never figure her out_. He Yawned as he went into his own room and shut the door. 

.

.

.

* * *

**So, what y'all think of the family bonding bit? And do Gabby and Todd seem like siblings? I was an only kid so I don't know really how to do the friendly sibling bickering thing well. **

**That's all I have written up for now. I'm working on multiple stories with multiple different feels to them and thier charecters so I may be a while before I update again.**

**That and I'm moving, plus a lot of other hectic junk going on. **

**I could really use some Reviews. **

**(pouty puppy-dog face) Pleaaasssee???**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	9. Rude Awakening Rush

* * *

**For you my wonderfull fans!!! I wrote this manually (gasp) on paper before rushing it into type at a friends computer. **

**My internet and Cable service is still down since I'm in the middle of moving, but I just HAD to get this up for you all. **

**Ok, just wanted to gush praise for my inspiring fans. Starting with the signed who reviewed ch 8: Wierdlet, Trugeta (love your works!!!), AnimegirlH, Maikafuiniel, Silver falcon, and Lady-Snape7.**

**By the way, Lady-Snape7 I actually havn't decided the pairing for Todd yet, but I'll keep your Kitty recomendation in mind. **

**Now for my unsigned fans who reviewed ch 8: goddess, Skrlin, chad, Suzanne and**

**Dreams of Magic- Yes all his friends are mutants, but not all go to school with him. Some are older and graduated. **

**capitalist madhatter- Yup. New group of mutants, but you'll have to wait and see thier views.**

**Kate- Thanks. You'd think someone would have seen the Tadpole analogy before, huh?**

**Don't own X-men:evolution or Hot Topic, but I sooooooooooooo wish I did. **

**K. Here you go!**

****

* * *

About seven o'clock early Monday morning four irritated teens sat around in the living room and waited. And waited. And waited. Justin and Lacy were totally oblivious to the wait, or the world around them for that matter, since they were completely involved in each other, but the other two teens were becoming quite frustrated. Tap tap tap tap tap….. "Will you quit that!", Rita snapped suddenly. Glaring over at her, Gabriel snapped back, "Well sorry! It's just not only is this supposed to be T…uh…Kicker's first day back, but it's also the first time I've ever gone to another school in another city, another state, and…Grrr! It's seven thirty already! Where the hell is he?!" "You're his sister, go find out what's keeping him. If he isn't up yet, go ahead and kick his ass.", Rita grinned, "That's what sister's do. Or at least that's what I do to Keith." 

.  
  
Now in better humor thanks to the sisterly advice, Gabby busted out a wicked looking grin as she replied, "Sounds good to me! Not used to thinking sisterly yet. I just hope he doesn't wake up like he used to when he lived back in Texas, spitting first and asking questions later, or I'll miss school today trying to get the gunk out of my hair." She dropped her bag by the base of the stairs before running up them. Taking a sharp turn at the top she ran over to Todd's door and knocked loudly, "Oh, brother dearest! Wake-y, Wake-y!" She waited a moment for some sign that he had heard her. Nothing. "Yo! Bro! I said get up! Your going to make us late for school!", still nothing. Cautiously she turned the knob and cracked open the door. Peeking into the dark room, she spied his prone form sprawled across his bed. The comforter and sheets were pushed down to his waist, revealing his naked chest.

.  
  
She opened the door the rest of the way and strode in and over to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder she gave it a push, "Hey! Rise and shine!", then she ducked. No phlegmy wads came shooting over at her, he merely mumbled and shifted. _Man, he has to be really out of it,_ she thought,_ All the stress and stuff must have really taken it out of him. Still, he is not going to make me late!_ Grabbing onto his covers she gave a sharp yank, causing them to come off the bed completely. With a loud _thunk_, Todd came with them. He thrashed around blindly for a moment before waking enough to figure out his surroundings. When he did, he relaxed a bit before spotting Gabriel with her arms crossed and glaring at him. He reached up and scratched his head through his sleep mussed hair. "What'd ya do that for Gabby?", he whined while glaring back.

.  
  
"I did it because it was the only way to get you up! You jerk! You're going to make me late to school!", Gabriel yelled. Todd just sat there a moment, groggily blinking his eyes while trying to wake up. Then his eyes widened and with a yelp he leaped straight up. Noticing he was clad only in his dark green silk boxers he yelped again and grabbed at the tangled blankets at his feet. Turning a light shade of red he hurriedly wrapped the sheets around him. "Ok! Ok! I'm up now Gabby so get out!", he ordered as he pushed her out the door with one hand while holding the sheets around him with the other. "Alright! Stop pushing already, but you'd better hurry up or I'll just barge right back in again.", she laughed as he shut and locked the door behind her. Giggling at his self-conscious reaction she trotted downstairs to wait with the others.

.  
  
As he heard Gabby's steps retreating down the hall and then the stairs he sighed. _God, got to get an alarm clock again._ Then he rushed over to the suitcase with the clothes he'd planned on wearing today. He wanted to make a kick-ass impression today so he'd had it all planned out. Too bad he now had less than five minutes, the length of Gabby's patience (he'd timed it), to try and make up his look. The clothes were similar to what he'd worn last night, but just a little bit cooler. This time it was tight black jeans with a black belt (no chains allowed in school). They had Chinese dragons outlined in green thread up the sides and hugged his body snugly, accenting his toned ass. _The chicks always love that_, he thought with a grin. He slipped on another classic muscle shirt on before putting on another dark green over shirt. This green over shirt had green dragons that matched those on his pants over the chest pockets and metallic multi-shade green flames along the bottom and sleeves. Added to the outfit was his customary silver earrings in his left ear, Hot Topic necklace, and silver watch on his left wrist completed his ensemble.

.  
  
Quickly combing his fingers through his hair, he grabbed his black backpack with a silver horned toad on the top flap and slung it over his shoulder on the way to the bedroom door. As he opened it he dodged to the side and just barely missed Gabby's fist as she prepared to knock harshly on it. Recovering her balance, she gave him a glare as if to say it was his fault before grabbing his wrist and hauling him after her. "C'mon, c'mon, hurry up! Man are you slow. Do you know that we've been waiting for almost an hour?! If we get there late then your getting a bulk sized can of whoop ass after school!", she jabbered as she dragged him down the stairs, out the door, and past the very amused Justin and Lacey waiting for them outside the front door. Quickly she shoved him into the backseat of the hummer next to Rita who was already in there before climbing in herself and slamming the door. She rolled down the window and shouted to the couple on the porch "Are we going or not?" Laughing at her demanding attitude the couple made their way to the driver and front passenger seats and without further a due they were off.

.  
  
Sitting in a vehicle with three people trying not to laugh at you while another is giving off irritated vibes is not comfortable Todd found, especially when you are full of a tense mixture of anxiety, dread, and excitement. Sensing his disquiet and having sympathy for him, Lacy turned on the radio and tried to break the mood by starting a conversation, "Hey Rita, are you going to be in any after school sports? I might go out for soccer or volleyball." "Nah, I'd just draw attention to myself if I got too excited and shifted into a big cat during a practice or game. That or crush something with my super strength. I've mostly got my flying under control so I probably wouldn't forget it and take off, but you never know. They'd so get on my case then and I'd probably get suspended or worse, so I decided I'm not going to try. What about you Gabby?", she asked turning to the still fuming girl on the other side of Todd.

.  
  
Suddenly in a better mood and apparently forgetting the earlier excitement, she smiled and turned to answer the girl she'd found she had the most in common with since she'd arrived, "I don't know. I mean, I kind of like track and stuff, but if they found out about my dark portals or dark energy manipulation they'd kick me out. I don't think I'll bother either." She sighed with melancholy. Trying to make her feel better, Todd laid a hand on her shoulder and said, "Hey sis, cheer up! Tell you what, how about we start sparing after school, like we did back in Texas. I've gotten a lot better since then and I might just beat you this time!" She grinned and replied with better humor, "Hah! I doubt it! I always laid you out in two minutes flat, max. I doubt that'll change either!".

.  
  
Smiling at the friendly bickering replacing the depressing talk in the back seat a thought popped into Justin's head. "Oh, before I forget, you guys better turn on those inducer thingies that we got from that Xavier guy you sent us to T- uh Kicker." Looking at Justin, then the other's with surprise Todd noticed for the first time the small watches both Rita and Gabby were wearing. They were more compact and delicate than the one he remembered Kurt wearing so he hadn't made the connection immediately, but now that he thought about it they did resemble his somewhat. Sighing in irritation both girls reached over and pushed the buttons on them causing a slight shimmer in the air around them. When the shimmer finished, their looks had changes a bit.

.  
  
Before, Rita's shoulder length dark blue hair had cascaded around her face in a silky waterfall of hair. Now her glorious, shiny, metallic, locks where replaced by fairly average strait black hair. Her shining, molten amber eyes were replaced by a dark brown that held less sparkle and life. Gabriel's hair was once lustrous and had diamond like sparkles throughout the curly/ wavy ebony cascade that reached to just above her waist. Now it just looked like average head of black hair belonging to anyone with some Hispanic heritage. Her glacier blue eyes that were lined with silver and had silver irises had become a more average color of blue with normal black accents. Hopefully the inducer would hide how her whites turned black when she used her powers too.

.  
  
Both girls looked grumpy that they had to change their looks, but Todd had felt it safer for them to hide that they were mutants as long as possible. From the public as well as Magneto, so he had insisted on it. He only now remembered it. Lacy was the only one of the three girls that didn't need it with her natural Mahogany brown locks and slightly darker brown eyes. Her wavy hair stopped just below her shoulders when she wore it down, but today she had it up in a French braid with two strands of her long bangs framing either side of her face. Her features complimented Justin's and they looked like the perfect couple. He had Dark brown hair in a fairly bowl like cut and eyes so light a blue they looked gray. When he was angry (which is rare) they flashed with a steel like look that intimidated the most violent opponents.

.  
  
Now that the changes to the girl's appearances was complete another thought occurred to Justin, "Hey Kicker, I also forgot to tell you, but that Xavier dude also told me to tell you to come see him sometime. He seemed glad to hear you were back and Ok. Like he'd been worried about you or something. Even that grouchy guy, what's his name…" Snapping his fingers together on his right hand he struggled to remember. "Logan, dear, his name was Logan.", Lacy supplied. "Yeah, that Logon guy seemed to chill out a bit more when we told them you were doin' fine." _Xavier and Wolvie were worried about me?_ This thought brought a kind of warm fuzzy feeling to Todd's gut before it turned to ice at another thought. "Hey Justin who all did you tell I was back? I wanted it to be a surprise, yo." Looking in the rearview mirror, a flash of guilt crossed his features. "Well, Kicker, uh…"

* * *

**Mwa ha ha ha ha! Who did Justin tell? ****Anyway, just to make things clear: **

**Rita can shapeshift into any big cat, has super strength and can fly without wings.**

**Gabriel can make portals through space that apear black so she calls them dark portals. Going through one is like steping through a door in one place and coming out somewhere else. She also manipulates a kind of dark energy that is like the Green lanturn without the whole having to use a ring thing. **

**Later I'll get into everyone elses powers and stuff. **

**Loves the Reviews! Thanks.**


	10. First friend of the old enemy

* * *

**Mwa ha ha ha ha!** **Do you hate me for the cliffies? Mwa ha ha ha ha! **

**Sigh.**

**You know, I really like that maniacal laughter. There's just something tension relieving about it. **

**Anyway, I know there's not much action in my fic yet, but I'm into development right now. Don't worry, there will be some, just later. **

**Also with the Romance being later. I haven't got the pairings figured out, but one fan wants Todd with Kitty and another wants Wanda. Anyone else wanna throw in an idea? A vote? Him with a new charecter? Sorry, but no slash/ shonen ai or whatever it's called in this fic. **

**Other charecter pairings are also variable right now except: Scott-Jean, Rogue-Remy, and...well, I guess that's it, because I like those to stay the same. **

**Oh, and special thanks to Kate/ Lady-Snape7 and capitalist madhatter for their input and suggestions on ch 9!**

**One more thing, I am trying a new spacing style. Each section separated by a period denotes a paragraph. Someone told me that it would be easier on my readers if I spaced the dialog more so here's a try. **

**Tell me how you like it! ****I'd really appreciate your ideas and input. (Review!!!)**

**I don't own X-men:evolution. **

* * *

Todd's heart sped up and an anxious look appeared on his face. Leaning forward in his seat he asked in a desperate tone, "Seriously man, who'd you tell. Xavier's cool, I mean he's psychic so you couldn't have hid anything anyway and Logan is alright, but anyone else and…and.." 

Suddenly Justin grinned and chuckled, "Gotcha man. You should see the look on your face. Relax Kicker, those two were it."

As Todd collapsed back in the seat with relief, Lacy smacked Justin in the back of the head.

"Watch it Hun I'm driving!", he growled at her.

"Well you shouldn't be so mean! Kicker's going to have a hard enough day today without you freaking him out like that!", she scolded. "Now apologize to him right now!", the glare she sent at her fiancé was harsh.

"Ok ok, Sorry 'bout that Kicker I couldn't help myself. I mean your just so easy to freak and I was only trying to tease. Don't worry everything will be fine.", Justin assured Todd.

_Man Justin's even more whipped than before,_he thought."That's Ok, man. I just need to calm down a bit, I am a bit wound up. I mean, I left a runt and looser and feared just about everything here. It's a bit hard to throw the feelings I have for this town and most everything in it.", he smiled wryly.  
  
Immediately he was glomped onto by Rita and Gabriel and hugged tightly. "Oh Kicker, don't worry! You aren't called Kicker for nothing!", Rita exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's because you totally kick ass and if anyone tries to hurt you, we'll kick theirs!", Gabriel seconded.

Unfortunately, Rita forgot about her super strength and was putting a bit too much pressure on his ribcage with her squeeze.

"Need…air…(gasp)…", he managed to get out of his crushed lungs.

"Oops!", they quickly released him. As he pulled air into his abused lungs, both girls tried to apologize profusely. Waving them off, he smiled, "Erhem, 's Ok. Really. Just watch it today. You do that to anyone else and you'll send 'em to the hospital. "

.  
  
"Hey, we're almost there everyone.", Justin called out from the front. "I'm just going to pull up front and let you out alright? I have to hurry up and get to that job interview. I'll pick you all up after school alright?", he asked. Everyone murmured sure, ok, or some other affirmative.

As they pulled to a stop Lacy leaned over and kissed her fiancé on the lips. "Don't forget, you promised Keith that you'd help him with Kicker's party tonight.", she reminded. "Oh, yeah.", turning to Todd she asked, "Hey kicker, think you'll invite anyone else to the party or do you just want it to be an "Us" thing?"

Todd thought about it a second. "Mostly an Us thing, but I might bring one or two people over. Maybe a few girls or something.", he said with a sly grin. Justin gave him one in return while the girls just rolled their eyes.

.  
  
Gabriel opened the hummer's door and slid out and the others soon followed. Once they were out Justin wished them all luck and took off. As they turned to head inside they noticed that most of the remaining students hanging around were staring at them. More specifically, the girls were drooling over Todd while the guys were eyeing the girls. Todd smiled, _a lot different from last time_. As they made their way up the walkway to the front door he noticed another thing different from the last time he was here: all the new faces. He hardly recognized anybody there except a few of the seniors and all of those he did remember were jerks anyway. That would make things a lot easier, less bad memories walking up and trying to kick his ass.

.  
  
Just as they entered the building the warning bell to get to class sounded. "Hey, what class do you guys have first?", Todd inquired.

"Well, I have Biology.", Rita answered, "What do you have Gabby?"

Gabriel glanced at her schedule, "I have Global Studies. What about you Lace?"

"I've got Government, but I might switch it my with my last period Geometry so I can be in the same class as Samantha. She is awesome at math and I need all the help I can get.", she sighed dramatically.

"I have English first. We'd better hurry up, don't want to make a bad impression on the first day.", Todd warned. "See you all later babes!", he called trotting down the hall, dodging through the river of students making a hurried pace to get to class.

.  
  
He made it to class just before the final bell and wound his way through the scattered desks to a back window seat just as it rang. While the girls giggled and guys glared at him, he just made himself as comfortable as he could in the hard desk-seat he had chosen. Scanning the room, he looked for anybody he knew. _Hmmm, that guy in the other back corner kinda looks familiar_. The other students seemed to avoid the fairly average looking teen like a plague. He looked normal enough to Todd, with his bowl-like cut brown hair and fairly built physique. He couldn't tell what color his eyes were or much about his features because he was buried in a book, but there was something that kept nagging at Todd's memory. He might have recalled him too, if the teacher hadn't arrived just then.

.  
  
Closing the door behind her, the middle aged woman in a business suit-like attire strode in with style. Every step screamed to the class of her confidence and a message _not_ to mess with her. She didn't even have to do anything and the class quieted down within moments of her arrival. Without a word she wrote her name up on the board and started unpacking her papers. _Ms. Alica huh, well she's new_, he thought. She finally stopped messing with her papers and turned to stare out the window with her hands clasped behind her back. The classroom became silent.

"Right off the bat I want to say one thing. I do not tolerate prejudice. I will not stand for teasing, derogatory remarks, or

discrimination of any sort against someone's race, religion, or ethnic group. This includes mutants. Should any of you feel you

cannot handle this or act maturely in this matter you may go to the office now and try to get into another class. I must warn

you, however, that there are a shortage of teachers at this school this year and classes are fairly full. If you really need this

class, I advise you to just keep your opinions to yourself, grin and bear it." There was a nervous rustling while many students

glanced around at each other to see who would take the offer, or threat, depending on how you saw it.

.  
  
After a few moments, three teens stood up. One prep girl and two jocks. They gathered up their things and headed for the door. The class was silent as they left. Todd was grinning, _I think I am gonna like this chick_, he thought. He turned to the kid in the corner and saw that he was wearing a half grin of surprise and delight as well. _Hmmm, maybe he's a mutie like me_. The class started off with the usual speech about rules and regulations, but they went through that pretty quick. Attendance was a bit embarrassing when she called out "Kicker Wigglesman", but due to the teacher's demeanor no one laughed out loud thank goodness. Then Ms. Alica handed out English text books and a condensed version of Mac Beth.

"Ok, I want you to give a quick look at the first scene as portrayed in both the English book and the condensed version. Write

down the differences between the two and a basic summery of what plot you can figure out from each. You may work in

groups of no more than three, but you must all present your finds and be able to answer questions on your presentations by

the start of class tomorrow. This is to help me understand where each of your talents lie and where you need help the

most.", she informed the class.

_Yowch! Well, at least we can work in groups_. Already he could see several girls and some guys headed his way, probably to ask him onto their "Team". _Their sure going to be surprised._

.  
  
Standing up and grabbing his bag, Todd turned down the offers of those who'd already reached him. Then headed over to the shy, outcast in the corner. "Hey, wanna work together?", he asked.

Most of the class quieted and waited for the kid's answer. He looked up in surprise for a second time that day. Startled, he blurted out a: "What?"

"I said, wanna work on this Mac Beth thing together?", Todd repeated.

"Sure. Sorry, it's just most people try and avoid me, most people don't really like working with mutants.", he replied. He said it like it was kind of a challenge, he waited like he expected a blow.

Smiling Todd just brushed it off, "Most people are ignorant losers who can't find their rear ends with a map and both hands. I'd say worse, but I don't want to piss off Ms. Alica. She seems like the _one_ cool teacher in a billion."

.  
  
They both chuckled. "So, I'm Kicker." Todd extended his hand, which the shy guy promptly took.

"I'm Jamie, Jamie Madrox. So which version do you want to work on first.", he asked as Todd sat down at the desk next to his.

The rest of the class kind of murmured before finding their own little groups and settling down. Occasionally glancing over at the new guy and the outcast in the corner.

"How about the literature book version, it should be harder and we should get that over with first.", Todd suggested. He was thinking: _I remember him now, they called him Multiple. He was one of the newer mutant at the prof's that made copies of himself. I thought he had to home school because of that._

.  
  
The rest of the period went fairly smoothly. The two worked really well together and they got their project done well before the end of class. They spent the rest of the time talking and becoming friends.

Just after the bell rang and as all the other students started flooding out of the classroom, Todd asked Jamie to his party after school, "It's just me and some of my friends, but you can come over if you want. You can meet some of my housemates. C'mon, it'll be fun."

"Sure, I'll just have to check in, but I think I should be able to make it.", Jamie grinned.

Then, they parted ways at the door. Now onto his first elective….

* * *

**I just want to share a few things: **

**Multiple/ Jamie Madrox **

**1.) I don't know how his name is really spelled off the top of my head so I put it down the way it is and it will stay that way in my story.**

**2.) In this he is the same age as Todd - 18**

**3.) and I included him because of a touching yet cool story by another author, one of my favorites so if you want to know who just check them. **

**Any other Q's I'll just have to answer in my next chappie, so Luv's ya all and **

**Review Please!!!!**


	11. A hint of suspicion

**Soooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner and for letting all my poor, neglected reviewers waste away waiting for me to get off my er...rear and put more up. I do have reasons and if you want to know what they are you'll just have to look up my updated Bio page. **

**Anyway, this chappie is neither exciting nor romantic, but it does finally give a hint to what _is_that is coming. **

**I want to thank everyone for being patient and those newbies who stumble in upon my work and make it this far.**

**Disclaimer: exactly, as in I am disclaiming rights and responsibilities aka ownership of X-men: evolution and take responsibility for my creations and alterations alone. **

**NOT MINE - MINE! **

**Oh, and to break the paragraphs apart this time I had to put in **.-. **between them.**

**Whatever. Here you go. **

.-.

.-.

.-.

* * *

.-. 

As Todd made his way down the halls towards his next class, the familiar scent of damp clay grew stronger the closer he came. Turning one last corner he followed a small stream of students into the classroom or, rather, workshop. Taking a seat at one of the pottery wheels against the walls like several other students, he thought back fondly of the one class he had enjoyed when he had last gone to Bayville high, which was basically the same one he was taking now: Pottery. It had been the one place he had truly felt any peace and where no one picked on him since none of the other mutants of the time had taken it with him.

.-.

_Besides, Mr. Sehawer wouldn't tolerate anything like that. He either kicked you out immediately if he found you fooling around, or sent you to the office to get suspended for a week. _He said it was because it was too dangerous for anyone to spend their attention on anything other than their work, what with the machinery and all. However, if he found you demeaning other students, you got a failing grade on whatever project you were working on at the time, no matter the quality. _He said that if the maker was of poor quality, the project couldn't be anything but. I wonder if he and Ms. Alica know each other_, Todd thought on impulse.

.-.

Just then, the last of the students came trickling in and he saw a familiar, if unexpected face. "Hey Gabby, over here!", he called. She grinned and weaved her way between the waiting students and machinery of wheels and clay mixers.

"So what're you doin' in this class? Thought you'd be more into, I don't know, somethin' dealing with computers or the like.", he said as she came over and leaned against the wall near his seat.

"Yeah right, I would get so bored so easily.", she replied, refering to the fact that she was writing programs more advanced than the school computers could handle by the time she was ten and hacking into even more advanced ones just last week.

"I decided I wanted to try something new, something like I'd never done before. Also, remember that I was the one to give the school your preferences for electives, so I knew you'd be in this class. I wanted at least one where I knew someone.", she continued in an all-knowing tone.

.-.

Just then the teacher walked in and stood at his desk at the front of the room. It was on a raised floor to avoid the water when they hosed down the clay spattered floor at the end of the day. As with Ms. Alica, the class quieted fairly quickly and paid him all of their attention when he began to speak, "All of you here should be signed up for Pottery one, two, or even a few of you, three. All of you also had better have read the side note on the signup papers about my policy on roughhousing, teasing, foul language and put downs."

.-.

He scanned the room before continuing, "If you haven't, I'll just let you know that I don't hold with any of it. If I catch you at it, you are out of this class immediately. No questions asked." _Well, even harsher than last time I was here, in a good way_. Todd joined Gabby in her grin, which hadn't left her face yet.

"Now, I'm passing around papers showing what those of you in one and two will be doing this term, take a look at them.", Mr. Sehawer said while doing so, "Those of you in class three, come up to my desk and I'll tell you what you'll be doing personally."

It was like a dismissal, so the class began murmering to itself. Two students headed up to the front desk, "Well Gabs, that's my cue. You can have my seat if you want."

Gabriel looked at him startled and her grin faded a bit, "What? I'm in three. You didn't think to look when you signed up?", his grin got wider at her scowl of irritation.

"I took pottery every year, it was my one haven. Anyway, we'll talk later, I gotta go.", he said as he saw that the teacher was finished handing out papers and was headed back up to his desk. Todd followed close behind him, so didn't see the flash of pity then anger that quickly crossed her features at being reminded of what he had once suffered.

.-.

Turning to the three students before him, Mr. Sehawer got a flash of dejavu looking at, who his role sheet had labeled, Kicker Wigglesman. Shaking it off, he addressed the two guys and one girl, "Since you all are more advanced than the other students, you will act like tutors for them. I can't be everywhere and the classes are much to large anymore. So, you all will act as my aids." The other two besides Todd fidgeted.

.-.

"You will get extra credit and no you don't have to clean up after anyone but yourselves. Don't worry, you'll all get plenty of time for your own projects, including your end of term final. Today I want you to pick one of the first years and get them started. Here's a checklist I want you to go over and make sure that both you and they know where everythings at." He handed out a short list to them all.

.-.

Turning back to the rest of the class, he anounced in a louder voice, "Oh, and for all of you wondering, no we will not be working on anything today. Today is for getting to know where everything is and reading the rules. Once you have that all done, you are free to chat or whatnot the rest of the period. You'll notice all of the machines are unplugged, leave them that way."

.-.

He shooed the three advanced students forward. "If any of you have questions or need help and I'm not available, you can come to these three for help. Kicker," he motioned Todd forward, followed by, "James and Ericka. For now, just look at the checklists with your rule sheets and get yourselves familiar with the room and location of supplies. If any of you need me, I'll be up here at my desk finishing up some last minute paperwork." So saying he sat down and the class began moving about and murmering.

.-.

Todd headed back to Gabriel where she was sitting at the wheel he had vacated. When he arrived he asked in a flippant tone, "So, where you wanna start on that list Gabs?"

Needless to say she was fairly grumpy for most of the period at finding that he would be her superior in this class. She only became more cheerful about halfway through the period when they finished the list and got to talking about their first periods. No one they knew was in with her, but it seems that there was a guy she thought was totally hot that sat in front of her. When he managed to get a word in edgewise, he was able to tell her about Jaime and inviting him to the party after school.

.-.

"He was one of the kids that arrived at Xavier's just before I took off, so I don't know much about him, but he seems pretty cool and we get along great.", he finished.

Gabriel gave him an unsure look, "Kicker, are you sure you want this guy, who you don't even know, to be the first one over? And didn't you say he had a problem with controlling, you know,_ it_?" He knew she was referring to his powers of multiplying.

"Gabs, didn't you pay attention? He's in school, where it's a lot more crowded than it'll be back home. Even if it's everyone all together there.", Todd reasoned, "I'm sure he's got it under control and don't worry, I trust him enough. There's just something about him that reminds me of how I used to be. You know, all unsure, picked on and with no confidence in himself. You'll see."

.-.

Just then the bell signaling the end of the period rang and they grabbed up their backpacks from by their feet. Todd had an advanced math class to dread, while Gabriel had English with Ms. Alica to look forward to. As they headed towards the door and their next classes and parted in the hall, he could hear one of the girls that had been in class with them walk up to Gabriel and ask her if they were dating.

.-.

"Ewww, no way! He's my brother!", was the last he heard from them. He chuckled, _at least I wont be starting off my next class in a bad mood, but I'll probably end it that way_. Sighing, his mood already dropping in anticipation, he trudged off to his third period math class.

.-.

Surprisingly enough, the math he had been dreading wasn't that bad. It was basically the same stuff he had dealt with in his last term, just a tiny bit harder. It was made even easier what with Tanya sharing his class with him. Thankfully it was free seating so they shared a table. She was not quite a math wiz, but fairly close to it. The teacher assigned an evaluation quiz first thing, to find out how proficient their skills really were and how much they remembered from their last terms.

.-.

The one true down point in that period was a creepy guy that… well, lurked in the back of the classroom. He had a thin, narrow face and angular features. His lank, black hair was long and hung loose down to his shoulders. His expression was always sour and when he caught either Todd or Tanya glancing his way he gave them suspicious looks. Everyone else he just gave scowls. He wore faded jeans and a dark gray T-shirt with an evil smiley face on the back of it. The eyes were black and narrow and the jagged, zigzag smile had little fangs on it pointing down.

.-.

When that class was over they practically rushed out of the room ahead of all the others, relieved to get away from his bad vibes. That and the fact it was now lunch and they could meet up with everyone. As they speedily walked away, they didn't notice the evil glare the dark teen they left behind give them before he hurried off to tell his contacts and make his report.

.-.

* * *

.-. 

**Ok, the creepy guy in the end? Think about the evil mongol bowman in Mulan only younger and in modern clothes. If you don't know who I'm talking about you'll just have to deal with the vague description. **

**I know, I know: so short, so action-less, so late...sigh, but also so much better to come.**

**And you all will be relived to know I shall stop pestering you all for response. It doesn't mean I don't still crave it, only that I shall cease begging and will rely on your own decision to do so without me interfereing. **

**For a while at least. **

**If I can help it. **

**You might get one or two chapters that way at least. **

**Maybe.**

**ANYway... Ithank you all, trust your judgement, and hope you like my work. **

**If you don't I'd also apreciate to know why and will now accept constructive critasism, but please be polite.**

.-.

.-.

.-.


End file.
